It is a well known fact that as a result of the roasting process coffee beans release carbon dioxide. It is also well known that one should preferably allow roasted coffee beans and ground coffee to degas prior to packaging in containers because the diffusion of carbon dioxide can cause the containers to expand or potentially rupture. It is further known to those in the coffee roasting industry that exposing roasted coffee to oxygen causes the coffee to oxidize, which can have a negative effect upon its taste. In addition, a substantial portion of the flavour and aromatics associated with roasted coffee can be stripped away from the coffee beans as the carbon dioxide evolves therefrom.
Recognizing that coffee should preferably be allowed to degas prior to packaging, while at the same time appreciating that efforts should be undertaken to prevent contact between the roasted coffee and atmospheric air and to help limit the stripping off of aromatics and exposing to oxygen, it is known to deposit the freshly roasted coffee into large totes, silos, bins or other storage containers (hereafter referred to as containers) where degassing can occur in an enclosed environment. The containers are either vented or have open tops to permit the carbon dioxide that diffuses from the roasted coffee to escape. The containers are also typically kept at atmospheric pressure while the coffee is allowed to degas, a process that can take anywhere from a few hours to a couple of days. Unfortunately, the inherent delay caused by waiting for the coffee to degas not only decreases the productivity of a roasting and packaging operation, but also necessitates the use of a number of containers to house the coffee during the degassing process. In a large roasting facility where multiple types and blends of coffee may be produced, the number of containers, their capital cost, and the floor space that they occupy can be significant.